Rufus Scrimgeour
Rufus Scrimgeour originally joined the Ministry of Magic as an Auror, where he became a hardened veteran, spending most of his life fighting Dark Wizards. Eventually he rose to become Head of the Auror Office. Biography Early life Scrimgeour was born somewhere in the British Isles, most likely in Scotland, into the wizarding Scrimgeour family. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he would finish his education earning at least five N.E.W.T.s, with top grades of either 'Outstanding' or 'Exceeds Expectations'. Sometime after his seventeenth birthday, Scrimgeour joined the Ministry of Magic, and completed a stringent series of character and aptitude tests to join the Auror Office. At some point before the Warping Week, Scrimgeour joined Bertie Higgs, Tiberius and Cormac McLaggen to hunt recreationally for Nogtails in Norfolk. Head of the Auror Office Eventually, after serving as an Auror for some time and having fought Dark wizards for most of his working life, Scrimgeour rose to the post of Head of the Auror Office, which he occupied at least in the early-to-mid-1990s. In this capacity, Scrimgeour worked alongside John Dawlish, Proudfoot, Savage, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Gawain Robards. When he was the Head of the Auror Office, he often questioned Tonks and Shacklebolt about Sirius Black, as they were in charge of the investigation of his whereabouts after his escape from Azkaban. Actions During the warping week During the Warping Week the Wizarding world fell into Chaos, Magic was failing contact was lost with whole comunities around the world, Rufus was part of the British Ministry of Magic contingent that aproached Prime Minister David Cameron about there Wizarding worlds new circumstances. Along with Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones, and Albus Dumbledore were made aware that they had lost the Statute of Secrecy and the whole truth about the Harry potter Conflict. Both Amelia Bones and Rufus were quick to adjust to the revelations and used the revelations to deal a major blow to the Death Eaters and Voldemort. after the warping Week the Auror Office was run ragged by Wannabe Dark Wizards, Death Eaters, and Wizard/Muggle conflicts. in order to cope he started to look towards the Modern world for solutions which lead to Rufus implimenting Procedures and training from the 'Muggle' Military and Intelligence services. Physical appearance Scrimgeour was a man with a certain rangy loping grace; he walked with a slight limp, and looked rather like an old lion with grey streaks in his mane of tawny hair and bushy eyebrows. He had keen yellowish eyes and wore wire-rimmed spectacles. He sometimes used a walking stick. With time, the stresses of the failing conflict reached him, and when last seen he appeared badly-shaven, scraggy, and grim. Personality and traits Scrimgeour was, according to Dumbledore, a "man of action", having fought against Dark Wizards throughout his career as an Auror and climbed ambitiously through the Ministry. He gave an impression of shrewd toughness and was more decisive and forceful than his colleage, Cornelius Fudge. *